The Martha Effect
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Set immediately after the end of The Psychic Vortex. Rated M for obvious reasons ;-)


**The Martha Effect.**

As Sheldon prepared for bed, there was a knock at the door, and Martha called in a gentle voice, "Sheldon?"

Sheldon opened the door and, holding up his limited edition green lantern, asked "Yes?"

"Listen" Martha began, "they're kind of getting busy in the living room, and I was wondering if I could hang out in here for a while."

Sheldon thought for a moment, then replied "Well, I suppose. Come in."

As Martha sat on the bed, an excited smile on her face, Sheldon continued "I'll sleep in Leonard's room. Good night."

Left alone in Sheldon's room, she undressed to her underwear and snuggled down in his bed.

Entering Leonard's room, Sheldon changed into his pajamas and got into bed.

As he lay there, Sheldon began to wonder about the half naked Martha, just yards away in the next bedroom.

Even he, with his all but non-existent experience of women, recognized she was very beautiful, with her bright eyes, slim but shapely figure, and long flowing dark red hair.

A shiver of excitement ran through his body, as he pondered what it would be like to touch her naked flesh, and inhale her scent. He liked her perfume, pleasant and understated. There was no denying that she was, to use the vernacular, 'hot'.

Steeling himself, he threw back the covers and got out of bed, then slipped on his dressing gown and quietly left Leonard's room.

Tapping gently on the bedroom door, he called "Martha".

There was a pause then, in dulcet tones, she replied "Come in Sheldon".

Opening the door, Sheldon peeped round to look at Martha, her arms on top of the covers, her naked arms and shoulders in full view, and her russet hair splayed out across his pillow.

"Is it OK if I come in?" he asked, in little more than a whisper.

"Of course it is" she replied, flicking on the bedside light and sitting up, exposing more of her skin, her voice low and sultry "couldn't you sleep?"

"No" he replied, "I couldn't stop thinking of you, all alone in here".

"That's very sweet of you" Martha replied, "why don't you keep me company?"

Without a word, Sheldon drew back the covers then, pausing to survey her flawless skin and slim but shapely figure, he slipped into bed alongside her.

Inhaling her scent, he felt a stirring, gasping to himself, as he felt himself begin to harden.

Sensing his concern, Martha reassured him, "Don't be embarrassed Sheldon. You're a fine figure of a man".

Rolling toward him, she pressed her lips to his, stroking her tongue across his lower lip.

Pulling back, Sheldon cautioned "I'm not very goods at this".

"I'm sure that's not true" she replied, "you just need to let go and enjoy it. Just follow my lead".

As she pressed her lips to his again, Sheldon took a chance and opened his mouth a little. Martha's tongue slipped between his lips and was in his mouth.

For a moment, Sheldon froze, then he tasted her, the drink and her toothpaste combining to create an intriguing flavor, which teased his taste buds, and overwhelmed his senses. He slid his tongue against hers, feeling the wet warmth of her mouth, as their tongues stroked and caressed against one another, then his hand began to move, as though with a mind of it's own.

His hand moved up her body, his fingertips barely touching her hot skin, as it mapped out her curves, feeling each and every rib, traveling ever upward, until it found its target, gently cupping her left breast through the flimsy material of her bra, as Martha let out a low moan.

Sheldon jumped back, snatching his hand from the warm soft mound of flesh. "I'm sorry" he gasped, but Martha wasn't angry, instead her face wore a contended smile. "Don't be sorry" she whispered, "do it again".

Emboldened by her assurance, he pressed his hand back to her breast, then he moved his hand, to gently kneed and caress her, as she quietly moaned.

Removing his hand, he raised his other to join it, both taking hold of the clasp at the front of her bra. Pausing, he looked her in the eyes, silently asking the question.

With a smile she nodded, and Sheldon undid the clasp, lifting the bra apart and releasing her breasts. He sat in rapt silence, barely able to breath, as he drank in the exquisite sight before him, the flawless smoothness and the perfect curves.

Cupping the left one he dipped his head down and drew his tongue slowly across the dark nipple, the feeling as it hardened beneath his touch sending a wave of sensations to his loins, causing him to rapidly harden, making his arousal very obvious, as he blushed deeply.

Feeling his erection nudge her thigh, Martha placed her hand on it through his pajamas and stroked it.

As Sheldon stiffened, snatching his mouth from her nipple, she paused. "Would you like me to stop?" she asked.

"No, please no" he begged, and she began stroking him again.

Slowly getting used to the feeling, Sheldon slowed his breathing and returned his mouth to her nipple, to suck and tease and nibble at it.

Gasping and jerking under his mouth, she said "I knew you'd be good at this".

"Sheldon" she said, "give me your hand"

Lifting his mouth from her breast, Sheldon nervously asked "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to show you how I like to be touched". Seeing a look of fear on his face, she went on "Trust me Sheldon. You're going to enjoy this".

Taking his hand, Martha slid it down the front of her panties, and Sheldon felt her heat, as he came to rest on her slick folds. Without waiting for guidance, he pressed his middle finger into her, feeling her heat and wetness, as Martha let out a whimper, while clamping her walls onto him.

Sheldon was gaining confidence by the second, and began thrusting his finger in and out, as Martha shuddered under him, "Oh God Sheldon, keep going".

As she jerked under his touch, Sheldon pressed his mouth back to her nipple, drawing it into his mouth, and sucking on it as though drinking from a straw, then, lifting his head, he stared in awe, as she came unraveled in front of him, thrashing and groaning, as her orgasm flooded through her body.

"Oh Jesus Sheldon" she gasped, a light blush spreading across her neck and chest, "that was incredible".

Her breathing slowing, with a smile, she announced, "Now it's your turn".

Slipping her hand into his pajama pants, she surrounded him with her hand, as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, fighting to maintain control, as her soft warm hand gently stroked him, Sheldon's whole body twitching in time to each stroke

Stopping, she asked "Too much?" Still gasping and twitching, he managed a nod and a choked "yes".

Taking her hand from his pants, she began undoing the buttons on his pajama top, slowly exposing his chest.

Slipping the pajama top from his shoulders, she began stroking and caressing his chest, tracing the outline of his muscles, while occasionally drawing her thumb across his nipple.

Arousing as it was, this was something Sheldon could stand. "More, please" he called between gasps.

On she went, stroking and caressing his chest, teasing his nipples, as Sheldon moaned gently.

Pressing her mouth to his right nipple, she sucked hard on it, then gently bit down on it, causing Sheldon to buck.

"Again?" she asked, her mouth a fraction of an inch from his chest, her hot breath inflicting exquisite torture on his flesh.

Sheldon nodded.

Sucking his nipple into her mouth, she bit down on it again, and Sheldon almost came.

"Stop, stop" he begged, and she raised her head to look at him. "OK Sheldon" she reassured, "I won't do anything you don't want me to do".

His breathing slowing, he reached out hesitatingly, and put his hands on her waistband. Looking into her eyes, he asked "may I?"

"Yes please" she replied, lifting her bottom from the mattress, and Sheldon slipped the panties down, to stare at her nakedness.

"Beautiful" he breathed, "absolutely beautiful".

"Touch me again Sheldon" she begged.

Placing his hand on her folds, he stroked a finger along her swollen lips, then plunged two fingers into her, gently stroking them in and out, her silky wetness coating them. In and out he stroked, then Martha's hand joined his, her finger rubbing at her nub.

Her breath shortening, and her heart racing, she crept toward her second climax, as Sheldon continued to thrust his fingers into her.

"Stop, stop, stop" she gasped, and Sheldon withdrew his fingers from her, holding them up to marvel at the dampness on them, rubbing his finger and thumb together, feeling the slipperiness.

"Would you like to taste me?" she asked. Sheldon stared at her folds, a look of shock on his face.

" I didn't mean that" she reassured him, "unless you want to?" He shook his head vigorously

Taking hold of his hand, she ran her tongue along his index finger, lapping up her wetness from it.

Sheldon was intrigued. Moving his hand closer to his face, he examined his second finger, still shiny with Martha's wetness. Swallowing hard, he flicked his tongue out, lapping the moisture from his finger, surprised to find the taste not just pleasant, but delicious. Another lick, then another, as he lapped her from his finger.

"Sheldon" she begged, her breathing urgent, "take me".

Blushing deep, he stared at her, uncertain what to do.

There was something endearing about his innocence, but she was so aroused, she didn't have time to explain what she wanted.

Rolling him on his back, she undid and pulled down his pajama pants. When he didn't struggle or resist, she took that as permission to continue.

She straddled him, then bending down, she kissed him deeply, before raising herself up and, reaching under herself to grasp his arousal, she lowered herself gently onto him.

As he slipped easily into her, Sheldon's mind was on fire, the sensations overwhelming his mind, as her walls enveloped him in heat and wetness.

As she raised herself up, then lowered herself down again, Sheldon began thrusting against her.

Rolling herself to one side, she finished up underneath him, Sheldon still inside her. "I knew it" she gasped, "I knew you'd be masterful".

Sheldon began to stroke into her, gently at first, then firmer and deeper, a rhythm building, his mind a blur, driven on by the moans coming from the incredible, gorgeous woman lying beneath him, a woman who had taken away his fears, and so gently introduced him to so much pleasure.

As he stroked into her, he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue stroking and caressing hers, their breaths shared, their bodies moving in perfect synchronism, as though they were one.

Feeling himself close, he speeded up his strokes, then he felt Martha stiffen, her walls tightening around him, as he began to pulse.

As he felt himself release into her, Martha thrashed under him, his name rising up from her throat, to spill forth from her mouth, " **SHEEELDONNNNN** ".

As his pulsing slowed and ebbed away, he slumped onto her, his breathing short and uneven, his heart pounding in his chest, then he felt Martha's body melt away, the smell of her scent fading.

Blinking his eyes open, he found himself alone in Leonard's bed, the only thing different, an uncomfortable stickiness in his pajama pants.

When his breathing and heart rate had returned to normal, he got out of bed and made his way silently to the bathroom.

Stripping off his pajamas, he climbed into the shower and quickly washed himself.

Drying himself, he wrapped a bath towel around his waist, then put his pajama top back on.

Throwing his soiled pajama bottoms into the laundry hamper, he made his way back to Leonard's room, and climbed back into bed.

"Goodnight Martha" he whispered, then, turning over, he flicked the light out, and snuggled down under the covers, to ponder what might have been.


End file.
